Electrochemical fuel cells are generally known in the art and convert fuel and an oxidant to electricity. One such fuel cell is a solid polymer electrochemical cell and includes a membrane electrode assembly “MEA” that includes an ion exchange member or other electrolyte disposed between an anode and cathode. The MEA may include a catalyst or other catalytic material at each interface between the membrane and electrode to induce a desired electrochemical reaction. The electrodes are electrically coupled to provide a circuit for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external circuit.
In a hydrogen-powered fuel cell, hydrogen and air are supplied to the electrodes on either side of an ion exchange membrane. Hydrogen is typically supplied to the anode where a catalyst promotes a separation into protons and electrons which are conducted through the external circuit. On the opposing side of the membrane, air is provided to the cathode where oxygen in the air reacts with the protons passing through the ion exchange membrane to produce byproduct water.
The fuel source in such hydrogen-powered systems is flammable and should be monitored closely to prevent a dangerous condition. Examples are known in the art of providing hydrogen sensors in a fuel cell to monitor the hydrogen concentration and shut down or otherwise warm an operator of the fuel cell of a dangerous hydrogen concentration.
However, hydrogen sensors utilized to detect the concentration of a hydrogen fuel may not detect hydrogen leaks of varying size, including smaller hydrogen leaks which may not be detected using a traditional sensor. Additionally, when a vehicle having a fuel cell is moving, ambient air may mix and dilute leaking hydrogen making hydrogen detection difficult.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved method of detecting a hydrogen leak in a fuel cell that allows detection of various size or concentration hydrogen leaks when the car is stationery or moving. There is also a need in the art for an improved method of detecting a hydrogen leak in a fuel cell that does not require the use of hydrogen concentration detectors that may not detect various sized hydrogen leaks and may provide false hydrogen concentration readings.